Chinese Aster
by chan10100hyun
Summary: Oneshot! - Baekhyunnie tak hanya menganggapmu sebagai roomatenya! Bahkan kau adalah segalanya baginya. Park Chanyeol adalah sebagian dari hidup Byun Baekhyun – Do Kyungsoo / CHANBAEK-BAEKYEOL is here!


"**CHINESE ASTER"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo

Jung Soojung as Krystal

Kim Joonmyeon as Suho

.

**Pairing :** Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer :** Chanbaek belongs to themselves. This story belongs to me. Haha!

.

**Copyright :** Fiction ini murni keluar dari otak author sendiri!

© Choi_Chanhyun

.

So, DO NOT COPY!

.

**Warning :** Yaoi, Boys Love dan FF ini pernah diposting di facebook! DON'T BASH!

.

Just happy reading! ^^

.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

"Baekkie-ya! Baekkie-ya! Gajima!" teriakku ketika aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku.

Bukan. Itu bukan mimpi lagi. Itu benar-benar terjadi. Dia pergi. Dia pergi entah kemana dan yang aku yakin semua alasan kepergiannya adalah karena kesalahanku. Aku masih mengingat kejadian dua bulan yang lalu yang sampai sekarang masih menghantuiku.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan gontai menuju jendela besar dorm yang ada di depan kamar Sehun dan Suho hyung. Aku duduk tepat didepan vas bunga yang berisikan beberapa tangkai bunga aster cina yang sudah sejak beberapa minggu kemarin teronggok begitu saja di kayu penyangga jendela. Lalu aku mulai melamun, melakukan hal kini sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinku setiap pagi. Melamunkan mimpi sekaligus kenyataan itu. Rasa sakit itu kembali terasa. Rasa kosong itu kembali datang. 'Eodigayo, baekkie?'

**Flashback**

"Luapkan saja emosimu, oppa." kata seorang gadis yang kini tengah berada di hadapanku.

Aku mencoba menahan emosiku. Namun aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata. Tiba-tiba gadis itu memelukku dan berkata, "kau akan lebih baik seperti ini."

Dan entah setan apa yang merasukiku, karena kemudian aku melepas pelukannya kemudian mendekatkan kepalaku ke wajahnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian bibirku telah menempel erat dibibirnya. Kulumat habis bibirnya. Bahkan aku berani memasukkan lidahku ke rongga mulutnya. Cukup lama hingga aku mengalihkan ciuman-ciumanku melewati pipi kemudian ke leher jenjang miliknya.

"emmphhh…oppa…" lenguh gadis didepanku.

Aku mulai menjamah tubuh gadis itu dengan liar. Walaupun aku tahu, kami sama-sama masih lelah setelah menjalani konser kami tadi. Kami pun melakukannya di backstage. Sebenarnya aku hanya berniat menciumnya hanya untuk meluapkan emosiku terhadap sesuatu yang terjadi di stage tadi. Tapi entah mengapa nafsuku semakin membuncah ketika Krystal mulai menyambut semua perlakuanku. Bukan nafsu 'menginginkannya' namun nafsu untuk meluapkan segala emosiku padanya. Bibirku yang sudah lama menjamah lehernya tak kalah dengan tanganku yang juga sudah mulai liar menyusuri hal apapun yang ia inginkan. Tak lama setelah itu kudengar langkah kaki mendekati kami. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin tajam hingga akhirnya berhenti.

"Yeollie…" lirih sang pemilik langkah kaki itu.

"Baekkie!" kataku tak kalah kaget sambil menghentikan kelakuan bejatku tadi.

"Ah, baekhyun oppa! Annyeong…" kata gadis di depanku yang masih setia melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku. "Maaf oppa, apa kau melihatnya tadi?" kata Krystal dengan santainya seolah telah memenangkan sesuatu.

"…".

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Dia hanya diam dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Aku yakin ia masih shock dengan kejadian tadi. Ya, aku baru saja bercumbu dengan Krystal, gadis yang satu manajemen denganku. Dan sialnya, seorang Byun Baekhyun baru saja melihatnya.

"Ah, melihat apa Krystal? Aku tak melihat apapun." Jawab Baekhun kemudian.

'Bohong! Kau bohong baek!' batinku.

Aku yakin dia melihatnya. Aku yakin sekali dirinya tengah menahan emosi.

'Maaf, aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, Baek!'

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Lanjutkan saja yang tadi. Nan ganda, ok?" kata Baekhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkanku dan Krystal.

Aku yakin ia telah menangis karena kulihat ia mengusap pipinya sebelum ia pergi. Apakah dia cemburu? Ah, bagus kalau begitu. Akhirnya kau merasakannya, Baek! Merasakan apa yang kurasakan…

.

Kami sampai kembali ke dorm setelah menyelesaikan konser SMTown Week Year-End tadi. Sungguh melelahkan memang. Memberdeul yang lain memilih langsung kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing sekedar untuk mengisirahatkan badan mereka sebelum menjalani jadwal yang begitu padat esok hari. Dan Baekhyun? Dimana dia? Apakah ia sudah masuk kamar juga?

Aku mulai membuka pintu kamarku -dan kamar Baekhyun tentunya- kemudian menyembulkan kepalaku ke dalam. Kulihat sebuah gundukan selimut soft blue diatas tempat tidur Baekhun yang aku yakini itu sebagai dirinya. Dengan santai aku berjalan mendekati gundukan itu.

"Baekkie-ya… Baekkie-ya…" kataku sambil kugoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

'Ah… dia sudah tidur. Mianhae Baek… Saranghae…' batinku.

Aku segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurku. Diriku pun lelah karena emosiku sendiri tadi. Ku rebahkan tubuhku dan aku mulai terlelap. Hingga keesokan harinya aku mengalami pagi yang begitu buruk. Pagi yang menjadi awal dari hari-hari kelamku.

"Suho hyung! Suho hyung! Buka pintumu!" aku mengetuk pintu kamar leader exo itu dengan kasar.

Pintu itu segera terbuka dengan kasar pula. " Ada apa, Yeol? Kau bisa pelan sedikit bukan?!"

"Dimana Baekkie?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia pergi dan dia bilang ia tak akan kembali untuk beberapa waktu dekat." Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangku.

Kulihat seorang namja bermata bulat-yang tingginya tak lebih dari tinggi Baekhyun-tengah menatapku dengan tajam ketika aku membalikkan badanku. Yap, Do Kyungsoo berhasil mengagetkanku dengan pernyataannya.

"Kemana dia?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sepertinya ia kembali ke bucheon. Kudengar ada beberapa masalah dengan bisnis orangtanya." Jelas Kyungsoo lagi.

"Dia bohong. Pasti dia bohong. Tak ada masalah apapun pada bisnis mereka!" sergahku.

Aku memang mengenal baik keluarga Baekhyun. Bahkan sampai hal-hal terkecil mengenai perusahan orangtuanya pun aku tahu. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun yang menceritakannya padaku.

"Entahlah…" kata Kyungssoo malas sambil berlalu ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi itu.

'Kau pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku, baek? Kau tega!' batinku

**Flashback end**

Sejak saat itulah aku tak pernah melihat namja manis itu lagi. Namja yang paling kusayangi, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya yang aku cintai. Ya, aku mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun, namja aegyo yang berstatus sebagai kekasihku. Namun dimana dirinya sekarang? Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo, baek!

"Chanyeol ah, kapan kau akan berhenti melamun seperti itu?" teriak Kyungsoo pada diriku yang tengah teronggok mengenaskan di sofa ruang tengah. Sepertinya si mata bulat itu tengah sibuk membuat kopi hangat.

"Sampai Baekhyun kembali. " jawabku asal.

"Aish… dasar idiot!" teriaknya lagi.

"…"

"Kemarilah, aku ingin cerita sesuatu!" ajaknya padaku untuk duduk bersamanya di meja makan.

Aku masih tetap dengan posisiku. Memandang langit kota Seoul yang kini masih tertutup kabut.

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya jika itu cerita tentang kkamjong atau monggu atau anak-anaknya yang lain!" kataku menolak. Kyungsoo memang selalu saja bercerita tentang betapa sayangnya dia terhadap monggu, janggu dan jangah, anjing-anjing kesayangan kekasihnya, si hitam kkamjong.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo tersenyum samar. Ia berkata. "ini tentang baekhyun."

Aku sedikit terlonjak. Tanpa ragu lagi, aku berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya di meja makan. Namun…

Ttak!

"Aww… appo! Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini!?" omelku setelah Kyungsoo memukul kepalaku cukup keras dengan sendok yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengaduk gula dalam kopinya.

"Dasar idiot! Bodoh! Egois! tak tahu diri! ah, aku sampai tak tahu lagi harus menyebutmu apa! Kau keterlaluan Park Chanyeol!" teriaknya.

"Apa salahku?" tanyaku sambil masih mengelus kepalaku yang terkena pukulan darinya.

Kulihat Kyungsoo kembali menahan amarahnya. "Kau pikir baekhyunnie pergi bukan karena salahmu, hah!?"

"Keurae, keurae, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi kau ini tahu apa?" tuntutku padanya.

Ttak! Ttak!

Pukulan kedua berhasil mendarat dengan lancar di kepalaku. Dan kali ini jauh lebih keras.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu? Kau bodoh, Park Chanyeol! Mencium bahkan bercumbu dengan orang yang tak kau cintai. Bahkan kau tak begitu dekat dengannya!"

"…"

"Baekhyun telah menceritakan segalanya padaku sebelum ia pergi." Jelas Kyungsoo setelah melihat wajah cengoku yang seolah bertanya, 'kau tahu dari mana?'.

Tentu penjelasannya membuatku kaget setengah mati. Namun aku tak mampu membela diriku karena memang begitulah keadaannya.

"Kau tahu seberapa sakit hati baekhyunnie? Tahukah kau sehancur apa hatinya saat melihatmu melakukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Kau mau berkata apa lagi? Aku tak yakin kau memiliki alasan logis untuk menyangkal hal itu." kata Kyungsoo memotong kalimatku.

"Kyungsoo-ya, baekhyun juga selalu terlihat mesra dengan Kris hyung! Kau tahu, dia menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kris hyung sejak kita punya variety show baru itu. Dia juga selalu mendekat pada tiang listrik itu saat di stage! Aku emosi sekali waktu itu. Lalu aku mencoba meluapkan emosiku dan saat itu ada Krystal. Dia yang menemaniku. Lalu itu terjadi begitu saja." belaku pada diri sendiri.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jujur, memang menakutkan sekali wajahnya ketika ia marah sekaligus diam seperti ini. Mata bulatnya seolah ingin keluar dan memakanku bulat-bulat.

"Hanya karena itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Ttak! Ttak! Ttak!

"Aww, ya! Kau !" teriakku karena pukulan ketiga berhasil kembali mendarat mulus di kepalaku.

"Memang kau pikir hubungan Baekhyunnie dengan Kris hyung bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa kau masih meragukan cinta Baekhyunnie padamu setelah kalian bersama selama beberapa tahun? Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol!" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Memang, aku seperti meragukan cinta Baekhyun padaku. Karena yang aku tahu, Kris hyung hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai dongsaengnya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang hanya menganggap Kris hyung sebagai hyungnya. Namun aku tetap saja cemburu akan hal itu.

"Baekhyunnie tak hanya menganggapmu sebagai roomatenya! Bahkan kau adalah segalanya baginya. Park Chanyeol adalah sebagian dari hidup Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa kau bertindak memalukan seperti itu?!" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku…"

"Apakah Baekhyunnie pernah melakukan hal separah itu? Separah kau bercumbu dengan Krystal? Balas dendammu tak setimpal, Chanyeol ah." katanya kembali.

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Merenungi kesalahanku pada Baekhyun. Kesalahan terbesarku. Yaitu membuatnya bersedih dan meninggalkanku seperti ini.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kau tahu, berapa umur bunga aster itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk bunga aster cina yang bertengger di kayu penyangga jendela tadi.

Aku tak habis pikir, mengapa bocah ini malah mengalihkan pembicaraan? Rasanya aku ingin berteriak. Hei, aku butuh saranmu, istri kkamjong!

Aku jawab saja pertaannya dengan malas, "Entahlah, mungkin lebih dari satu bulan."

"Salah. Umur bunga itu belum sampai satu hari." jawabnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku semakin malas.

Kulihat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Untung ada seseorang yang selalu setia mengganti bunga itu setiap hari. Jadi semua penghuni dorm bisa menikmati kesegaran bunga itu tanpa harus menunggunya layu."

"Siapa dia? Apakah dia Baekhyun?" tanyaku tiba-tiba dan tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir dia benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu?! Dia kembali ke dorm ini untuk sekedar melihat kondisimu sekaligus mengganti bunga itu setiap malamnya. Kau lihat sendiri sekarang seberapa besar rasa cintanya padamu. Percayalah, aku tak akan bertele-tele menanyaimu mengenai bunga itu jika itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Hatiku bergetar saat mendengar penjelasan itu. 'Jadi dia masih sering menghampiriku walaupun aku tak menyadarinya?' batinku.

Rasa senang tiba-tiba sedikit meluap dari hatiku. Hanya sedikit. Karena aku tahu, aku belum bisa melihatnya kembali ke dorm ini, kembali ke kamar yang bertuliskan 'baekyeol' di pintunya dan kembali padaku.

"Lalu mengapa harus aster cina?" tanyaku pada Kyungsoo.

"Tanyakan saja padanya malam ini." Kata Kyungsoo sembari pergi meninggalkanku.

Bocah ini sepertinya tengah memberi saran padaku karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide cemerlang menghampiri otak jeniusku.

**Chanyeol POV end**

**SKIP TIME**

**Baekhyun POV**

Malam ini seperti biasanya, aku kembali ke dorm secara diam-diam. Tak ada yang tahu kedatanganku kecuali Kyungsoo. Tepat pukul 02.00 dini hari saat aku membuka kamarku untuk sekedar melihat wajah kekasihku. Namja tinggi nan tampan itu tengah tertidur lelap saat aku memandanginya. Mataku menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya. Wajah yang seharusnya aku benci namun entah mengapa aku sangat merindukannya. Aku tak pernah bisa lepas dari jerat cintanya.

Segera saja aku menyadarkan diriku dari buai paras lembut namja idiot kesayanganku itu. Aku keluar dari kamar lalu berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di ruang tengah dorm. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya pula, aku harus mengganti aster cina ini dengan yang baru. Namun ketika aku mengganti bunga itu, tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan melingkar erat dipinggangku.

"Mengapa harus aster cina, Baekkie?" kata orang itu di ceruk leherku.

"Chanyeollie, kau… lepaskan aku!" kataku terbata, bingung akan senang atau justru marah dengan pelukan hangat yang sangat aku rindukan ini.

"Shireo! Aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi! Dua bulan tanpamu sudah membuatku cukup gila, baek!" kata Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggangku.

Mataku mulai mengeluarkan butir-butir mutiara yang kini mencoba membebaskan diri dari pelupuk mataku. Sungguh aku ingin menahannya untuk menjaga gengsiku terhadap namja yang tengah memelukku ini. Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa.

"Kau mencintainya, Yeollie. Seharusnya kau bersamanya saja. Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku tak yakin akan kuat untuk menghadapimu lagi." kataku lirih sambil menahan air mataku yang sedari tadi surah menggenangi mataku.

"Kau jahat, baek!" omelnya.

"Kau yang jahat, yeol! Bagaimana bisa kau menciumnya seperti itu di depanku! Kau tega, park Chanyeol!" omelku yang disertai dengan air mataku yang kini mengalir deras.

"Kau yang lebih tega, baek! Kau menjauh dariku dan mendekati tiang listrik yang lebih tinggi dariku itu. Kau lebih memilih Kris hyung dari pada diriku! Kau selalu tertawa bersamanya tak bersamaku! Hatiku sakit, baek!" bantahnya.

Kini tangisanku semakin keras. Isakanku semakin terdengar menggema di ruang tengah. "Lalu kau pikir aku tak sakit hati melihatmu mencium yeoja itu?! Kau…"

Aku tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatku karena kini Chanyeol telah membalik badanku dan menciumku. Tak lama. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku sebagai ciuman penutup mulut.

Ia melepaskan tautan bibir kami lalu menunduk dan berkata, "Mianhae baek. Jebal, uljima. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak berniat menyakitimu. Hanya saja aku terlalu cemburu. Aku benar-benar tak suka melihatmu bersama orang lain. Aku benar-benar tak rela kau dengan orang lain."

Aku menghela nafasku sepelan mungkin. Mencoba menerima segala kesalahannya.

"Begitu juga denganku, Yeollie. Aku bahkan lebih tak rela jika kau memilih orang lain selain diriku. Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Arra?" kataku.

Sengaja aku tak menunggu jawabannya. Aku segera menangkap pipinya dengan kedua tanganku, mengangkat wajahnya agar menatapku lebih dalam.

"Bunga ini, bunga ini adalah perasaanku. Aster cina melambangkan kesetiaan dan kecemburuan. Aku memang benar-benar cemburu, Yeollie. Namun aku tahu, aku tak akan pernah bisa berpisah darimu. Aku terlalu terikat padamu. Maka dari itu, aku selalu membawa bunga ini. Apakah kau belum sadar juga sayang?" jelasku padanya.

Chanyeol kembali memunculkan rasa bersalahnya. "Baek, aku…"

Aku tak memberinya kesempatan lebih untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Segera kututup mulutnya dengan bibirku. Kupagut bibir tebalnya. Ia pun menyambut hangat ciumanku. Ciuman yang benar-benar penuh dengan rasa bersalah dan kerinduan. Ia menekan tengkukku agar ia bisa menciumku lebih dalam. Aku pun melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya.

Kami melepaskan ciuman hangat itu ketika kedua pasang paru-paru kami menuntut asupan oksigen. Kemudian Chanyeol memandangku beberapa detik.

"Chagiya, bisakah kita lanjutkan di kamar saja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan mesumnya.

"Malam ini aku milikmu, sayang…" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, yeollie! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku berteriak ketika ia mulai menggendongku bridal style dan berjalan menuju kamar kami.

"Biarkan seperti ini, baek. Aku menyukainya." Kata Chanyeol singkat.

Kini pipiku bersemu merah. Untung saja lampu ruang ini dimatikan. Jadi Chanyeol tak dapat melihat rona merah di pipiku.

.

**END**

**Epilog**

Keesokan harinya…

Bel dorm exo berbunyi. Langsung saja sang eomma exo bermata bulat yang tengah memasak itu melihat ke intercom. Dan betapa malasnya ia ketika tahu siapa yang berkunjung pagi-pagi begini.

"Annyeong oppa! Apa Chanyeol oppa ada?" tanya yeoja itu.

Dahi Kyungsoo tampak mengernyit.

"Ah, bagaimana ya… Kalau dia ada di dorm pun sebaiknya kau jangan menemuinya dulu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku hanya takut jika nantinya ada seseorang yang berteriak-teriak sambil menangis karena tahu dirinya hanya dijadikan tempat untuk meluapkan emosi." Jawab Kyungsoo terang-terangan.

Krystal tampak tak mengerti. Terbukti ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan polosnya seolah meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Eh, sudah ya, aku sedang meninggalkan masakanku. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Krystal. Oke? Annyeong…" kata Kyungsoo sambil menutup pintu dorm tanpa babibu lagi.

.

.

.

**REAL END**

.

.

Kkeut dah! Ada yang mikir kalo di FF ini D.O. jadi terkesan garang? Hehehe… Soalnya author sendiri juga mikir gitu ^^

**REVIEW**nya ditunggu loh chingudeul! Don't ever forget it!

Gamsahamnidaaa ^^


End file.
